Azraël plutôt que Morphée
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: La pierre est froide. Elle sent l'urine, la sueur et le passage du temps. Viren est condamné à mort, et avec lui toute l'humanité. (Raiting M, mention de suicide)


**Encore Viren, oui. Ce personnage me rend malade.**

**Je vous préviens, c'est déprimant. Et écrit avant la sortie de la saison 3.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La pierre était froide. Elle sentait l'urine, la merde, la sueur et le passage du temps.

Combien de temps exactement, Viren n'eût su le dire. Seul un broc d'eau avait passé la porte de la cellule, une eau croupie et sale qui avait à peine étanché sa soif, et encore moins sa faim.

\- Depuis... depuis quand...

Sa voix était pâteuse, sèche, rauque; il s'étonnait même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

\- La ferme, traître !

Elle était aussi sèche que le garde qui lui avait balancé le broc depuis l'autre côté de la porte de fer. Aussi sèche et injuste que le mot "traître" lui-même.

\- S'il... s'il vous plaît ! Mes enfants...

Mais déjà il entendait l'écho des bottes s'éloigner...

Et sa jambe ... Au début, la douleur était insupportable. Elle l'empêchait de dormir, de penser, de ressasser des regrets ou de bâtir des châteaux d'espoir; elle lui serrait les dents à se les briser pour l'empêcher de hurler, elle explosait en milliers de néants qui écrasaient ses poumons, affolaient les battements de son cœur et réduisaient son cerveau en cendres, il se réveillait en sursaut...

Et puis elle s'était tue, il ne savait depuis quand; elle le laissait seul dans le froid fétide et la chaleur fiévreuse, seul avec une odeur insupportable de putréfaction, et puis il l'entendait crépiter comme le bois mort dans l'âtre... Il ne distinguait point les couleurs, dans cette obscurité; mais sa jambe devenait de la boue sous la soie noire maculée de sang, et à ce stade, elle avait sûrement pris une teinte violacée voire noire, gonflée, suintante. Entre deux comas, il portait la main à son front, elle était humide, trop humide. Nul besoin d'être éminent médecin pour reconnaître ces symptômes.

Quant à sa main, la coupure était minime. Même s'il n'avait pu changer son bandage, il savait qu'il ne finirait pas manchot... Mais ce simple coup de couteau lui avait déjà trop coûté, beaucoup trop; et sans doute lui coûterait encore davantage une fois de l'autre côté...

_En quoi puis-je te servir ? _demanda une voix si grave qu'elle semblait venir d'outre-tombe -peut-être en provenait-elle vraiment ? ou peut-être y était-il déjà ? auquel cas son âme -enfin ce qu'il en restait, n'était sûrement déjà que chair à pâtée pour démon et autres elfes...

\- Partez, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque entre les murs du cachot; mais personne -pas même un ver, ne lui répondit.

Et puis il se mit à les maudire tous. Opélie et Ah-Ling et Fareeda et Florian et Aanya et Ezran et Callum et Amaya et Soren et Claudia et Harrow et Sarai et Anika et Neha et Cornélia, les vivants, les morts, tous coupables, tous incapables de voir l'évidence, tous aveuglés par leurs œillères qui les empêchaient de voir l'inéluctable...

Imbéciles. Imbéciles !

Et puis il finissait par s'en prendre à lui-même. Imbécile, triple imbécile d'aveugle, d'arrogant, d'incapable.

_"Imbécile d'aveugle, d'arrogant, d'incapable"_ répétaient les morts, ceux d'hier, ceux de demain, ceux qu'il avait dû tuer, ceux qu'il avait sublimé, ceux qu'il avait cru pouvoir sauver.

_"Imbécile d'aveugle, d'arrogant, d'incapable"_ reprenait un écho baryton moqueur qui lui donna envie de s'arracher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre...

Il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais aucune différence. Aucun horizon, aucune perspective, plus de haut, de bas, de sens. Juste des voix et des mains putréfiées qui s'élevaient pour l'emporter avec elles -certaines encore potelées, d'autres gelées, d'autres qui sentaient atrocement le brûlé... Et quoiqu'en pût penser le commandant Gren. _"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aux fers que je suis en enfer..."_

Un gargouillement de son estomac le fit sursauter, ses chaînes tintèrent. Il n'était donc pas mort, pas encore. On l'affamait, l'assoiffait, le privait de lumière -on le voulait harassé, épuisé, au désespoir, mais vivant. Pourquoi donc ? Pour le voir mourir sur l'échafaud sous la bénédiction de la Haute Prélate? ou pour le dépouiller de ses dernières défenses avant son procès -ce qui revenait en définitive au même...

Mais il le savait, il n'aurait sur ses juges qu'une courte avance : les elfes et les dragons déferlaient peut-être déjà sur la Pentarchie à l'heure actuelle, peut-être que la terre entière résonnait de leurs massacres sans qu'il ne pût les entendre depuis son cachot. A moins, bien sûr, que la noblesse de Katolis ne prévoie de le livrer à Xadia en tant qu'assassin du roi et du prince des dragons pour avoir une chance infime de sauver sa peau. A moins, certes, que les elfes ne l'égorgent net dans sa cellule après avoir envahi le château. A moins, en définitive, qu'il ne finisse par mourir de faim et de soif, puisque cette grande niaise d'Opélie refusait de faire quoique ce soit, ne serait-ce que tuer un moustique, avant le retour du roi -celui-là même qui devait actuellement savourer ses retrouvailles avec son idiot de paternel... Alors un procès pour trahison, ça en devenait presque une blague...

Peut-être qu'on finirait par l'oublier, là, à genoux dans les ténèbres où l'avaient jeté son arrogance ...

Une carcasse vidée de l'intérieur par un insatiable aspic mangeur d'âmes.

_"De toutes façons, vous ne voyez pas que je suis déjà mort ?"_

La lumière vacillante d'une torche déchira soudainement l'obscurité.

Pourtant, la lumière n'existait plus pour lui, ni pour personne. Ce n'était pas possible. Viren cligna des yeux, deux fois, dix fois, puis parvint à relever son cou engourdi. Les chaînes tintèrent contre les dalles. Et puis les gongs de la porte de fer se mirent à cliqueter, à couiner, à crier, à hurler comme le brasier des morts qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Viren ferma les yeux. Sa tête le lançait épouvantablement, mais là-derrière la brume de son cerveau enfievré, il perçut le _tap-tap_ familier des bottines noires.

\- Cornélia ? croassa-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Sûrement parce que les morts ne répondaient jamais rien. Les chaînes tintinnabulèrent comme une cacophonie; il appuya son dos trempé contre la pierre -la chemise de lin blanc des condamnés à mort frottait doucement contre sa peau, et il pesa de tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche. La droite, toute encroûtée sous la soie noire, ne lui serait d'aucun secours pour se maintenir debout, et c'est en la laissant traîner sur la dalle souillée de pisse qu'il parvint à se redresser de son mètre-quatre-vingt-dix réduit, à faire face non à Cornélia, mais à Claudia, de l'autre côté des barreaux...

Rien que ça lui avait donné un vertige de tous les diables.

Claudia dorée par le halo des torches, Claudia qui regardait par terre, ne portait aucun bijou, juste une longue robe noire trop simple pour elle et qui traînait sur le dallage puant, Claudia dont une mèche de cheveux blancs pendait contre sa joue. Comprenant ce que ça signifiait, Viren réussit à puiser assez loin dans le fond de sa gorge pour rugir :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin ? As-tu oublié la première leçon que je t'ai apprise, la toute première ? Il y a des sublimations que tu ne dois pourtant jamais, au grand jamais faire !

Elle se mit à trembler, comme la lumière vacillante des torches. Elle savait sûrement déjà que ce que le sort lui avait coûté en termes d'espérence de vie. Soudain, il réalisa de quoi son inquiétude avait dû avoir l'air; alors il se racla la gorge et tenta de velouter sa voix comme il le faisait pour lui raconter des histoires avant de dormir.

\- Claudia, commença-t-il (sa langue était sèche comme du parchemin). Je ne suis pas en c-

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, papa ?

Il déglutit, et un bloc de pierre dévala sa gorge.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais ? répéta Claudia, d'une voix étrangement froide que la pierre amplifiait d'échos. A ce que je ne fasse rien ? A ce que je laisse Soren comme ça ?

Viren sentit ce qui lui restait de cœur rater un battement.

\- P-pardon ? articula-t-il. Comment ça, comme ça ?

Etant donné les types de sublimations laissant ces traces sur le corps d'un mage, il devait s'attendre au pire.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, lâcha Claudia comme si elle avait dit _"Il n'y a plus de pommes de terre"_. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis là où tu es, tu ne dois pas être au courant de grand-chose, je me trompe ?

\- De... mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Explique-toi, je ne suis pas bilingue en _Claudia_, Claudia...

_Tu le sais fort bien, n'est-ce pas ?_ ricanèrent les morts, et Viren crut reconnaître une voix supplémentaire parmi la foule... Non... Pas ça. Pas ça.

Claudia réprima un rictus en triturant sa ceinture noire. Elle avait le même tic que lui quand ils étaient mal à l'aise. Chercher des ingrédients à sublimer dans l'escarcelle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien. On l'avait certainement désarmée, par sécurité, avant de la laisser pénétrer dans les cachots, d'où l'absence de bijoux à sublimer. Et de même, il y avait sûrement un garde qui les écoutait parler, tous les deux, avant de courir tout rapporter à la Haute Prélate Opélie comme un petit chien...

\- Un dragon nous a attaqués après avoir réduit en cendres un village près de la frontière, finit-elle par répondre. Soren a bien tenté de se battre, mais il s'est pris un coup de queue qui...

Elle déglutit :

\- Qui lui a fracassé les os.

_Tu le sais très bien_, répéta la foule, et la voix trop familière dominant la chorale sembla prendre corps pour lui arracher ce qui lui restait de son âme. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non, ça ne pouvait pas ...

\- Il est paralysé à vie seulement, compléta Claudia, et ravi de l'être. Et je ne _pouvais_ pas le laisser comme ça, malgré ce que tu m'as ordonné de faire. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, fais comme d'habitude. Le sort n'a pas fonctionné, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être d'excellente humeur.

Le soulagement le fit presque tomber contre le mur. Sa jambe droite se remit à le brûler, et ce fut avec une grimace de douleur qu'il parvint à lâcher :

\- Bon... Voilà au moins ça de pris.

\- _"Ça de pris"_ le singea Claudia. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, papa ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je... je n'avais pas le choix, répéta Viren.

L'argument avait tant résonné entre les parois de sa cervelle qu'il ressemblait à un poème appris par cœur :

\- C'était le sort de l'humanité qui était en jeu, Claud-

\- Oui, oui, le coupa-t-elle, manifestement pas décidée à se laisser clouer le bec (et sans aucune pitié pour sa migraine). Je parlais au _roi_ Ezran, tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a frappée.

En quelques secondes, le cerveau engourdi de Viren comprit la situation. Soren, paralysé par l'attaque du dragon, avait échoué dans sa mission. Le prince Ezran était de retour pour prendre le trône de son père, et probablement aussi le prince Callum. Opélie avait sans nul doute mis les avortons au fait de sa prétendue félonie dès l'instant où ils avaient posé leurs bottes au palais. Elle en crevait de joie, sûrement, la grenouille de bénitier...

Voilà pourquoi Claudia était venue jusqu'içi. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre raison. Tout avorton et son filleul qu'il fût, le jeune prince Ezran n'allait pas faire abstraction et prononcer sa grâce... Et encore moins si la Haute Prélate Opélie se trouvait perchée sur son épaule, à lui murmurer la haine qu'elle avait toujours eue pour lui...

\- Et l'œuf ? s'entendit-il demander.

Mais il n'avait sans doute plus assez de voix, car Claudia n'en avait pas terminé :

\- D'après lui, il ne peut pas y avoir beaucoup d'humanité chez quelqu'un qui abandonne ses enfants pour le pouvoir.

\- Et l'œuf ? répéta-t-il, ignorant la déchirure supplémentaire infligée par les mots de Claudia. L''oeuf de dragon, l'as-tu récupéré, oui ou non ?

Les yeux verts lui jetèrent un regard plein d'horreur. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Euh... non, finit-elle par dire. Le prince Callum continue son voyage vers Xadia pour le ramener à la reine des Dragons. Et puis...

Dans la pénombre, il la vit tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est plus un œuf. Il a éclos. Désolée, papa, je sais, pardon, j'avais promis de le ramener, mais...

Claudia recommençat à s'embrouiller, mais Viren ne l'entendait déjà plus. De la brume enfiévrée resurgit _sa_ silhouette, _son_ rugissement, _sa_ foudre, _ses_ ailes, _sa_ gueule, _ses_ yeux. Le cauchemar reprenait, il grondait, déployait ses ailes, s'arrachait du sol, poussait un rugissement, terreur, feu du ciel, boucherie, carnage, massacre, et foudroyait l'humanité toute entière pour le simple plaisir de régner sur les cendres...

Et pour échapper au cauchemar, il fallait un sommeil sans rêves.

Viren s'appuya contre le mur glacial, les yeux fermés. La soif lui déchirait la gorge. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le ton sur lequel il parla lui sembla si détaché :

\- ... Bon, très bien -HUNG !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alarmée, Claudia avait saisi les barreaux froids. Les taches qui floutaient sa vision semblaient la noyer, là, juste devant lui.

\- Jambe... Blessé pendant mon arrestation, et personne ne l'a soignée...

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle me lance et crépite depuis ... depuis une éternité. La gangrène... Je ne puis même plus la... la bouger, sans compter l'odeur...

Encore un mensonge. Entre la pisse, la sueur et la merde, il ne la sentait même plus.

\- Mais depuis quand se permet-on de laisser les ministres croupir dans un tel état ? s'écria Claudia, qui avait apparemment encore assez d'énergie pour se mettre en colère.

Il lui semblait presque que c'était à lui qu'elle en voulait. Il s'était effectivement fait capturer comme le dernier des imbéciles :

\- Depuis qu'ils sont accusés de haute trahison, j'imagine.

\- Accusation méritée, si j'ai bien compris toute l'affaire. Tu as faim ? Soif ? Sommeil ? De la fièvre ?

Un gargouillement de son estomac lui tint lieu d'éloquence.

\- Bon, ne bouge pas.

Comment diable eût-il pu se mouvoir ?

\- Il doit bien avoir quelque chose dans ton laboratoire. Du lait de pavot, du laudanum, n'importe quoi. Dis-moi juste tout ce que je dois prendre, et ne t'en fais pas pour Opélie ou les gardes, ça ne sera pas un problème. Le roi Ezran m'a officiellement libérée et confié le titre, le château et le domaine d'Alderyn, vu que Soren n'est pas en état et que tu... bref. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer, tu entends ?

La panique forçait la nouvelle comtesse d'Alderyn à enchaîner les phrases de plus en plus vite. Elle était sûrement à deux doigts de réciter sa formule calmante qui agacait tellement Viren d'habitude. _Petit-pot-de-beurre-quand-te-dé-petit-pot-de-beurreriseras-tu, petit-pot-de-beurre-quand-te-dé-petit-pot-de-beurreriseras-tu..._

\- ... Il y a bien quelque chose. Ça ne me soignera pas, mais ça apaisera la douleur.

Un verre de lait de pavot, chélidoine émincée, cinq gouttes d'eau ducale, quatre de larmes-de-lys, kratome bouilli, trois racines de toffana réduites. Les ingrédients venaient crever sur ses lèvres, comme des prières. Aucun n'impliquait du sublimation, bien sûr. Il fallait les choisir de façon à n'éveiller les soupçons ni des gardes mouchards, ni de l'elfe, et encore moins de Claudia.

\- Vingt fleurs de _quoi_ broyées ? demanda Claudia, qui répétait chaque nom entre ses dents pour mieux les retenir. Le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Viren pinca les lèvres. En grande lectrice de drames de palais, tant romanesques qu'authentiques, peut-être avait-elle ... Mais non, enfin, impossible. Elle n'irait pas approfondir les recherches, elle lui faisait beaucoup trop confiance pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un soupçon...

\- Jusquiame, répèta-il. Tu trouveras facilement, sur l'étagère près de - OUCH !

Un trait à la jambe l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

\- T'inquiète, t'inquiète pas, je trouverai. C'est tout ? Il te faut autre chose ? A part à boire et à manger, bien sûr. Ah, oui. Un nouveau bandage, bien sûr. Tu pourras le faire toi-même, je suppose. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, lui intima-t-elle en reculant. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Viren n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux au ciel. Claudia était déjà repartie dans le couloir, l'écho de ses pas s'envolant derrière elle. _Tap, tap, tap_ contre les dalles... Le mouchard d'Opélie passa un heaume soupçonneux par l'embrasure de la porte, mais Viren s'en moquait : il n'avait probablement rien saisi à ce qui venait de se passer, et pour peu qu'il se ruât dans les appartements pontificaux pour rapporter le peu qu'il avait retenu, ce n'était certainement pas la Haute Prélate qui allait intervenir.

Oh non.

* * *

Dans sa main, le flacon était minuscule.

Bien sûr, aucun signe de la Haute Prélate. Claudia non plus n'avait pas moufté; elle lui avait juste fait rouler la fiole à travers les barreaux, en lui disant de ne pas bouger et qu'elle reviendrait avec du pain, du fromage, du vin chaud et des nouvelles de Soren. Et puis elle l'avait laissé seul dans l'obscurité, seul avec un diable muet dans l'oreille, des regrets, des remords, des "si seulement" et ce flacon dans sa main.

Un liquide brunâtre qui ne prenait pas beaucoup de place. Comme quoi, cesser d'avoir mal n'avait rien de très compliqué. Nul besoin de dizaines de gardes de papier, ni de dragons monstrueux, ni d'armées de haine et de mépris séculaires...

Pour la énième fois, sa main tremblante dévissa et porta le flacon à ses lèvres, juste pour en éprouver l'odeur. Mais la solution ne sentait rien. Rien d'étonnant, puisque ses composantes étaient spécifiquement traitées pour ce résultat; il ne s'attendait certes pas à des fragances de tartes à la confiture juste sorties du four, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être, quelque part, déçu.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il s'était toujours endormi à la messe. Sans doute était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles Opélie ne l'aimait pas. Il n'y avait donc aucune bondieuserie à ressasser -et de toutes manières il n'y eût pas cru lui-même.

La chaîne à son poignet tinta lorsqu'il releva le bras et ouvrit la bouche, et _un rire résonna dans son oreille droite. _

Viren suspendit son geste.

Ce rire, ce baryton moqueur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait depuis qu'on l'avait jeté içi -la fièvre y était certainement pour quelque chose, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi clairement -et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

_Il_ écoutait et _il_ savait.

Il écoutait et il avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait. Depuis l'instant où les chiens d'Opélie l'avaient arrêté, il était là, il ne l'avait jamais quitté, il restait là à écouter comme le pervers qu'il était, et il avait attendu la dernière seconde pour se manifester...

La main de Viren, crispée de rage, se serra autour du flacon. Il ne sentit même pas les éclats de verre se fichant dans sa peau, le sang mêlé au liquide qui gouttait sur la pierre moisie, n'entendit même pas les débris tinter au sol.

Aaravos n'allait pas laisser son pantin partir sans se moquer de lui une dernière fois, Aaravos n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'opportunité de lui faire savoir à quel point son emprise était ferme, oh non. Des semaines que Viren n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix, des semaines qu'il sombrait seul; et un simple rire, _un simple rire_ avait suffi à le faire obéir.

Riait-il du désespoir dans lequel il avait réussi à le plonger ? Riait-il volontairement le pousser à se débattre contre il-ne-savait-quoi ?

Viren ignorait laquelle des deux possibilités l'enrageait le plus. Mais il n'y avait plus de flacon, Claudia avait une mèche blanche, Soren était paralysé, le sort de l'humanité était entre les pattes d'un moutard, les critches s'apprêtaient à déferler sur toute la Pentarchie et l'oeuf de dragon avait éclos.

La douleur se remit à fulgurer dans sa main qui tremblait plus que jamais, et son poing se serra. Il pourrait toujours sublimer des fleurs d'achilléa ou des glandes d'algoules pour se remettre d'aplomb une fois sorti; mais quoiqu'en pensât la Haute Prélate, il était hors de question pour lui de mourir maintenant. Pas aussi bêtement, pas aussi inutilement, pas comme sa majesté le roi-serviteur Harrow de Katolis.

Pas comme Cornélia.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il en parle à Soren et Claudia, un jour.

Quand tout serait terminé.

* * *

**Et voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
